The Mercenary
by Athkore
Summary: Sirra, a young 18 year old, force sensitive Mandalorian mercenary is 'hired' by the empire to eliminate the rebels on Lothar. As a result she tracks down and confronts them, resulting in her discovering something she did expect. OC lead, whole cast of characters, Mild Star Wars cusses O.O [Slow updates, wanna see more of Rebels so I can stay true to the UNIVERSE...erse...erse...]


****A/U: I love the Star Wars and it's slang so I will use a bit of it, however I will explain what they mean in brackets at the end of a character's dialogue (I'm researching the slang so if I get it wrong, the phrase/description, please inform me)****

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue- The Mercenary<strong>

As I chased a man through the alleyways our heavy stomps echoed in the darkness as our boots slammed against the floor. Twisting and turning around corners the man ran from me in desperation, as I slowly closed the gap between us until finally I managed to get close enough to tackle him, forcing him to the cold unforgiving ground face first followed by my body clad in heavy dark grey and royal blue Mandalorian Bes'kar armour crashing down upon his unprotected back causing him to let loose a roar of pain.

Before the man could process what had just happened, I pushed myself away from him as I grabbed his left wrist with my right hand and held his arm to the upper half of his back. While I pressed my knee down on his free arm, just above his elbow, locking him to the ground. I then pulled a WESTAR-35 blaster out of my right thigh holster and shoved it to the back of his head.

"Where is it?" I asked in a strong voice, my helmet's external speaker altering my voice to sound like an echo.

"Let me go you Mandalorian Schutta!" Kurt yelled angrily as he tried whit all his might to break free. (_Schutta: a Twi'lek insult referring to women, roughly equivalent to "slut.")_

I twisted the man's arm, hearing a definite cracking, causing him to scream in pain and ending his struggle before he could break free.

"Your gutsy. Insulting a Mandalorian that has a blaster to the back of your head!" I complimented Kurt in a friendly tone then added playfully "If we had met differently we could have been very good friends, but a jobs a job so I'll ask again..." I changed my tone into a darker tone, "I'll ask again now that you can't run. Where is it?"

Kurt remained silent. I pressed my knee down on his arm, causing him to cry in pain, however he remained silent despite my pressuring him.

"3..." I began counting in an impatient tone, causing Kurt to panic.

"2..." I continued, as Kurt began struggling harder and myself fighting him back.

"I don't know! I... I handed it over to someone else who was supposed to take it to the boss, I'll take you to him. Please, just don't kill me!" Kurt bargained for his life as tears fell down his face.

I could feel his fear, however I could feel his dishonesty even stronger. Images fulled my mind of what would happen if I followed him, after leading me down a dark alley way two men would follow up from behind and shoot me in the back. I never knew how or why I could feel people's emotions or see into their minds, but it was a convenient ability to have.

"Sorry pal. I wish I could, after all I like you." I began in a friendly tone then added in an annoyed tone"But I know your lying to me!" then pressed my blaster deeper into the back of his head and slowly began to tug on the trigger, the subtle sound filling the alleyway, until...

"Fine, I gave it to my boss. A Hutt named Zordo, he owns a local cantina not far from here. I can show you!" Kurt yelled hoping his if his life had value I would spare him.

Images of an ugly green Hutt, a Twi'lek slave and a cantina not far from here began filling my head. I quickly pulled my arm back and brought down the bud of my blaster on the back of Kurt's head. Then slowly rose to my feet as I abandoned his unconscious body, as I holstered my blaster.

"Thanks bud." I patted him on his head quickly, as though he were a tame pet, then added as I began walking away, "I think I know where it is."

* * *

><p>Approaching the cantina I couldn't help but notice how filthy it looked and how terrible it smelled, it was doubtful that even a Cannok could stomach a 'drink' served here.<br>_(Cannok: A small, annoying creatures that have the ability to consume anything, including mechanical components)_

"No weapons." A Trandoshan bouncer growled, gesturing at my WESTAR-35 blasters holstered on my thighs and LG-5 laser gauntlets, at me as he blocked the entrance, from which the sound of cheery music and laughter could be heard.

"Why don't we wrestle for them." I taunted the Trandoshan, grabbing his left arm, angering him.

The Trandoshan swung wide with his other large arm at my head, with all his might as-if blinded by rage. Easily ducking under his predictable punch, after I released his arm, I maneuvered around him then returned my own more precise left, albeit weaker, punch to his liver causing him to stumble forward. The Trandoshan was unharmed, but pissed off, blinded by rage he quickly and charged at me and swung his right at my head with all his strength. I spun around his enraged fist, grabbing it in the process, then used his momentum to fling him through the door, knocking it off its hinges. The overly cheery music stopped almost instantly as the Trandoshan crashed through the once rowdy cantina, that now greeted me as I walked into the cantina.

"Quaint. But not much of a welcome." My voice echoed in the large silent room as I stepped over the Trandoshan's unconscious body, that lay over what remain of the cantina's door.

A few stray wondering eyes gazed upon me, more precisely my weapons, as hushed murmurs filled the cantina. Most likely about how Mandalorian's were 'savage thugs' or 'trouble makers' I sometimes loved that most people feared Mandalorians, after all that fear made my job that much easier.

"Run!" I exclaimed, then lifted my arm to the air and fired a single shot from my gauntlet, which caused the patrons to scramble from their seats and out the exit.

"Better, but it could use some..." I dropped my arm placing my hand on my hip unable to finish my statement as four guards soon entered the room, all armed with blaster rifles trained on me, without prejudice. "And there's the Bantha fodder." I added correcting my original thought.

Without hesitation they opened fire after my harsh words, however their bright red laser bolts narrowly missed me as I evaded their shots with minimal movement until I began shooting their weapons out of their hands using my laser gauntlets. The guards froze in astonishment of this implausible feat, as I drew my blaster with my right hand.

"Wanna run or die?" I asked casually pointing a thumb to the door and a gun at the guards, who were more than happy to leave.

I walked into the back room where I was met by a large Hutt, Zordo from the looks of it, and a Twi'lek slave, his guards nowhere to bee see.

"Wha?" Zordo cried in surprise and a female Twi'lek slave gasped in fear, as I entered the room after the blaster fire they heard.

"Where's the Mandalorian Rifle you smuggled into your possession." I demanded without hesitation, as I trained my blaster to his ugly head.

The Hutt remained silent, unfazed by the blaster. Noticing that I wouldn't get any information out from him I turned my blaster to the Twi'lek, who had a chain around her neck, she also remained silent. I could feel her fear as vivid images of how Zordo had beaten her filled my mind, causing my hand to tremble with anger.

"Hahaha!" Zordo laughed mistaking my anger for fear he spoke, "A Mandalorian too scared to sh-"

I fired my blaster without hesitation, hitting the sick bastard right in between his eyes, shocking the still scared Twi'lek. After turning my blaster back to the Twi'lek I fired another shot, soon after her chains full to the ground surprising the Twi'lek and dissolving her fear, this time the I used my blaster for an act of kindness.

"Do you know where the rifle is?" I asked in a soft voice as I holstered my blaster.

"Y... yes." The Twi'lek answered as she pointed to an ugly painting.

I tore the paining off the wall revealing a safe, then asked "You know the code?"

The Twi'lek nodded then spoke the code as I punched in the code, opening the safe, in which lay a pristine Mandalorian Sniper Rifle.

"They don't make them quite like this any more. A true Mandalorian weapon." I stated with obvious joy in my voice as I placed the rifle on my back.

"All this... just for a rifle?" The Twi'lek asked astonished by my obsession with the rifle.

"Its one hell of a gun, but I didn't plan on killing the Hutt." I answered turning to the Twi'lek, then made my way to her, "Let me remove your collar."

I pulled a large knife from my belt and cut the collar from the Twi'lek's small neck, then placed a large sum of credits in her hands.

"W... what are you?" She asked in confusion, as she held the credits close to her chest.

"If your going to be free you'll need money, just get your shebs off this rock, cyar'ika." I answered then made my way to the door.  
><em>(Cyar'ika: 'Sweetheart' or 'Darling')<em>

"Thank you. Can I ask your name?" The Twi'lek asked out of curiosity.

I stopped at the door and turned to the Twi'lek "Sirra. My name is Sirra." I replied then continued on my way saying a Mandolorian farewell, "Re'turcye mhi."  
><em>(Re'turcye mhi: 'Goodbye' or 'Mabye we will meet again.")<em>

After I left the cantina my holocron beeped, indicating I received a message that read, 'Suspected Rebel activity on Lothal. Track and eliminate all Rebels. More information will be given upon arrival.'

_'The pay is terrible, but I can't turn down a "special request" from the Empire. This is going to be an interesting job.__'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed :D<strong>

**Sorry if the end of the prologue seemed a little forced (last few lines), I had trouble with it and settled on this.**


End file.
